1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lock-picking prevention apparatus capable of being fitted simply by being inserted into an existing lock hole and providing a situation equivalent to providing a plurality of locks without actually providing a plurality of locks.
The present invention relates to a lock-picking prevention apparatus preventing picking where locks are unlocked by inserting tools between a gap existing due to looseness of a cylinder bezel.
2. Background Art
Typical lock apparatus are easily unlocked using a simple picking tool, etc. There are therefore many crimes that occur relating to illegal unlocking of lock apparatus. In order to prevent illegal unlocking, it is effective to change the current lock apparatus or to have a plurality of locks by adding a new lock to the lock currently in use.
With one type of lock, a cylinder bezel projects on the front side of a door. A cylinder bezel type of lock can be unlocked by inserting a tool into a gap between a cylinder bezel and a door. It is therefore necessary to remove this play from the cylinder bezel in order to prevent illegal unlocking.
In these days where there are many crimes of illegal unlocking of lock apparatus, the object of the present invention is to provide a lock-picking prevention apparatus giving the same effect as providing a plurality of locks but which is merely inserted without replacing the current lock apparatus with a new one and without actually constructing a plurality of locks.
A further object of the present invention is also to provide a lock-picking prevention apparatus capable of eliminating play of a lock provided with a cylinder bezel.